


please, baby, don't treat me this way... this is my last chance... please, baby, will you keep me?

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Protective Chloe Decker, and he gets one, chloe hugs lucifer, set after season three, there are so many emotions in this one, there's sex in here guys, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: It was almost like a few weeks ago when Lucifer refused to sleep, but worse, Chloe decided. He was jumpy, he never spoke to anyone unless they spoke to him first, and he would constantly zone out, sometimes for hours. He looked like he'd forgotten what sleep was, and she thought that maybe he'd stopped eating. The thing that she couldn't really understand, was that he would do absolutely anything she asked him to with a sort of scary military precision. The worst part was that Chloe didn't know what to do about it.





	please, baby, don't treat me this way... this is my last chance... please, baby, will you keep me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> For you my friend, because i made a promise and because you're extremely generous. thank you, my friend, you are truly amazing. enjoy!

It was almost like a few weeks ago when Lucifer refused to sleep, but worse, Chloe decided. He was jumpy, he never spoke to anyone unless they spoke to him first (even then, he never really did unless it was her), and he would constantly zone out, sometimes for hours. He looked like he'd forgotten what sleep was, and she thought that maybe he'd stopped eating (he would only do so in her presence and only when she told him to). The thing that she couldn't really understand (that was scaring her the most), was that he would do absolutely anything she asked him to with a sort of scary military precision (like eating when she told him to or leaving for the day, things like that). The worst part was that Chloe didn't know what to do about it. 

She had danced around him at first. Acting just as tentative as he was, but then she had seen him with Ella for just a moment (he had decided to be a bit more present that day, it seemed). He looked like he was listening to her babble about one of the tests she was running. He smiled down at the forensic scientist for a short moment, and then Dan barged into the room. Chloe couldn't hear what her ex had said, but the way Lucifer had shut down abruptly had given her clue. But that little glimpse of Lucifer made her realize he was still himself, still her Lucifer.

She mentioned that she was thirsty a few minutes ago with the intent to get herself some water, and he had just gotten up and returned with a bottle of water. No quip or anything, just a bottle of water. Every single time they were chasing a suspect and she knew they were about to get away, all she had to say was his name, and he would pounce. He would never hurt them much, just stopped them until she could get to them. He'd only used his Devil-face once in front of her since Pierce, and that was only because she'd been shot (not seriously, it was just a graze, but Lucifer had growled in a way she’d never heard before and then he practically mauled the man, his form flickering furiously between his Devil-face and his regular one. He'd only stopped because she told him to, and afterwards, he'd silently tended to her, bandaging her arm with quiet efficiency. And now that she thought about it, he hadn't touched her since that moment and she really wanted to know what that was about, but she was a little afraid to ask. He had a thing about touching people and she didn't want to make him talk about it when he was like this).

Ella had mentioned something about him not being himself, that she could try and talk to him. Chloe hadn't stopped her from trying, but she'd noticed that Lucifer wasn't really responding to anyone but her, especially after that day in the lab. Only her and whenever anyone (read: Dan) said something condescending or hurtful about him (but never anything else Dan or anyone else said) he would either wince or reply, “Quite right, Daniel…” in a quiet voice. It made her angry that he could think of himself that way. So, when Ella tried to talk to him, all she got was an unsettling silence, and a vacant stare. He only perked up when Chloe took pity on the forensic scientist and called him over to her.

(She had lost count of the times she had told Dan to cool it or, once, memorably, “I swear to God, Dan, if you ever speak to him like that again, I will shoot you six times in the foot and make it look like a misfire!” She had only threatened him because he'd been on the way to telling Lucifer that Charlotte’s death was in no uncertain terms his fault and that he was evil incarnate. None of which was true, but the way Lucifer had shrunk down and winced and sighed with a quiet, “Too right, Daniel…” had made her want to kill her ex-husband. And Ella, while Chloe was threatening him, had gasped and cursed at Dan in Spanish for a very, very long time. She had also, according to Dan, threatened to kill him and make sure no one ever found out. Ella didn't talk to him without glaring at him for a week, but she had stopped threatening him after the third day. She told him to set himself straight and grieve properly or keep his mouth shut. Chloe, herself, would only talk to Dan about Trixie or work. He would occasionally try with something else, but she would just stare at him until he caught the hint and went away.)

She decided that she was going to talk with Lucifer that night. They had just wrapped up a case and Dan had Trixie, so she sidled up to Lucifer, who looked very much like he was waiting to be dismissed (parade stance and all, hands clasped behind his back and staring straight ahead). She cleared her throat and smiled gently at him as he jumped in surprise. “Can we go to Lux?” she asked him. “I wanted to talk to you about something…” He stared at her, open mouthed, and like he didn't understand what she wanted from him. 

Eventually he nodded. He drove her to his in the corvette and it was a tense ride on his part. Chloe was pretending not to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He was tense, and his jaw was clenched. She was trying to figure out what to do about him, how to talk to him without him running from her. 

When they arrived at Lux, she led them upstairs and sat on the couch. She waited for him to pour them a drink and then she patted the seat next to her invitingly. He hesitated for so long she thought he was going to refuse, but he sat next to her. She watched him for a while, he was sipping his drink and avoiding eye contact. She sighed and ducked her head to catch his eye, “Lucifer, I wanted to ask if you were okay… you're not acting like yourself…”

“Fine, Detective,” he told her. 

Only he didn't sound fine, and he certainly didn't look it, didn't look like he had even heard her. She sighed worriedly, her forehead creased, and she bit her lip hard, almost too hard, puzzling out what to do.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his hand on her face. His thumb gently pulled her lip from between her teeth, and he stared at her like she was water and he was dying of thirst in the desert. “Don't bite your lip like that, darling… you'll bruise…” he told her, his voice gravelly and infinitely gentle. She watched him down his drink in one go, and then he looked away from her like he thought he wasn't worthy of the contact. And that’s what really got her; her eyes filled but didn't spill over. She'd broken him.

“Lucifer,” she said. He didn't look at her, but she knew he'd heard her. “Lucifer, look at me,” she told him, her voice a little shaky. When he met her eyes, she offered him a brittle smile. “You don't have to be like this, okay?” When he just stared at her uncomprehending and thoroughly confused, she sighed heavily and bit her lip again. “I want my Lucifer back,” she told him.

His mouth fell open, and he gaped at her for a long moment, trying to find the words. “What?” He managed, finally. And she knew that if he were feeling more like himself, he would tell her he didn't belong to anyone, and he wasn't really hers, she knew, but she couldn't help but think it sometimes when he was being particularly charming or causing trouble. 

“This… this shell that you're being…” she shook her head, eyes overflowed with her tears. “I… I miss you…I miss you so much,” she said, swiping at her tears with her hand, “and I-I want the Lucifer that tells me things, the Lucifer that teases me, the Lucifer that barges into my apartment whenever he wants to cook me something or if he just wants to…” she sniffled. “I want the Lucifer that touches my nose when I tell him not to… The Lucifer that plays board games with me and my daughter, and sings karaoke with us just to make my little girl happy… the Lucifer that's so annoying I want to tear my hair out sometimes…” She reached for his hand and held on tight when he jumped at the contact. “The Lucifer that I fell in lo-” she cut herself off, knowing that was too much right now and she was much too scared to finish the thought. “The Lucifer that's mine…” she finished in a whisper. 

He was staring at her slack-jawed, like he couldn't quite understand what was happening. His brow furrowed, and he looked down at their hands with a degree of morbid fascination. “You… you're not… scared of me?” he swallowed thickly, “You don't hate me?”

Chloe let her tears fall freely. She was crying for his pain, crying because he couldn't even tell when someone cared about him. “Of course not,” she told him, squeezing his hand. “Never, Lucifer.”

His face twisted in confusion, genuine upset making his lips turn down, “But you saw my face… You know that I’m the Devil…”

She slid closer to him, and lightly caressed his jawline with two fingers, reminiscent of the night they heard about Charlotte. Her nails caught on his stubble making a soft rasping sound as she stroked his face. She shook her head, just like that night, and told him, tears streaming silently down her face, “Not to me. Never to me.”

His eyes filled with tears and he tried to blink them away. He stood abruptly, turned from her, and started breathing harshly, like he couldn't quite catch his breath. She gnawed on her lip, trying to decide if she should approach him or if he would run if she did. She sighed out his name and all he did was shake his head. She stood, and after a long moment of indecision, she slipped her hand into his and his breath caught. As soon as she brought her other hand to rest on his forearm, he shuddered and made a choked sound. He didn't pull away. Tentatively, he turned his head to look at her, and she smiled at him. It was tremulous and small, but it was just for him.

Slowly, he tugged her closer and then he froze unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted, she could tell, but he didn't know how to ask for it. She waited for him to figure it out, and after a moment of being stuck, he maneuvered her (so slowly and gently, almost reverently, that her heart came close to shattering) so that he could pull her into his lap as he sat down, as his legs gave out under him. He collapsed back onto the couch taking her with him and she curled into him like they belonged there together, just like that. She let him bury his face in her neck, and she stroked the hair at the back of his head and neck. She felt him shudder, but every time she stopped, he would whine and hug her tighter until she started again. 

She stroked his head and his shoulders, not really knowing what he was thinking, hoping she wasn't making him uncomfortable, that he wanted her close like this. He was shaking and barely breathing, and she felt hot tears dripping down her neck from where he'd buried his head. She was quietly hushing him and offering him comforting words as he started to sob against her in earnest. Which was worrying her, because the Lucifer she knew had never cried in front of her, not like this. After a long moment, he started abruptly and tried to shove her away. She clung to him and tried to soothe him, running her hands over the sides of his face and telling him it would be alright. “It's okay, Lucifer,” she whispered, holding his face and looking into his eyes. “It's okay… come here… I'm here, Lucifer, I'm right here,” she said, biting her lip as she pulled him to her again. 

He shook his head against her shoulder and stood with her in his arms. “You can't… I'm not… Chloe, I'm a monster…” he murmured against her neck.

She refused to let go, only clutched him tighter and said, “Not to me…” He sobbed once, deeply and heart wrenching, as she carded her hand through his hair. She kept telling him that he was okay, that everything was fine, that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was here for him, all the while clinging to him with her arms and legs.

He started walking, she wasn’t paying attention to where, just that he hadn't tried to push her away again. He seated her on the edge of his bed, and she waited for him to pull away, but he didn't. He just knelt in front of her, face buried in her shoulder and clutching at her like his sanity depended on it. He took a deep, shuddering breath and he held her tighter to him. 

A long while later, longer than she would've expected him to stay like this with her, his breath evened as much as it could (it caught adorably every few breaths) and he pulled back. Chloe only let him go so far, stopping him with her hands on his shoulders. She brought his face towards her, placed a gentle, reverent kiss on his forehead, and asked him, “Do you wanna wash your face?” When he nodded, she smiled at him gently and wiped at the tear tracks on his face. She urged him towards the bathroom and told him, “I'll be right here when you're ready, okay?”

He nodded and hurried off to wash his face and collect himself. She knew he needed a moment, he'd probably never done anything like that before, never lost control like that before. So, she settled herself on his bed, a few pillows stacked under her, so she was sort of propped up against the headboard. She watched him hesitate as he stepped out of the bathroom a little while later, but she held out a hand to him and he crawled onto the bed. He hovered next to her, unsure of what she wanted him to do (she wanted him to decide if he wanted to be taken care of, if he wanted her to hold him). After a long moment, she held her arms out to him like she was asking for a hug. Before he could react, she told him, “Only if you want to, Lucifer. You don't have to do everything I tell you to, okay?”

He nodded, but he finally settled himself next to her, his head resting on her shoulder and his arm slung low around her waist. She stroked the back of his head and his shoulders, knowing he needed the comfort. She felt his breathing even out and she buried her nose in his hair. He still smelled like himself, which she had been worried about. He came in looking haggard some days, like he hadn't been keeping up with his personal hygiene routine (which was extensive and complicated and was it really necessary? She wasn't sure, but it made him smell so good and comforting… She remembered the first time she hugged him, when they found her father’s real killer, and she had buried her nose in his chest. He still smelled the same, and it was perfect). She was happy that he was at least taking care of himself. 

She wondered if he was still seeing Linda. He had been so quiet, so unresponsive, that she thought he'd stopped seeing her. She wanted to call the therapist, to ask if he'd been seeing her. This breakdown was worrying her, and she only knew that she had to be here for him. She knew that if she tried to move now, he would take it the wrong way and any progress she'd made would be lost. 

Chloe was just settling into a light doze, when Lucifer’s phone went off loudly causing the man to jump from sleep immediately. He pulled his phone from his pocket, trying his hardest to keep contact with every part of her he could reach, and placed it on the bed beside them. He didn't answer it and it was still ringing as he settled into her once more. This time, his hand slipped under her shirt and just rested against her, skin to skin. She placed a kiss to his forehead as he settled, and she hid a smile in his hair as he pulled her closer. When his phone started ringing again, she glanced at it. 

“Lucifer, Linda’s calling you,” she told him.

He buried his face deeper into her shoulder and whined. “If I answer it, I'll have to move,” he told her in a fragile whisper.

Chloe pressed a kiss to his forehead again. “Not if you don't want to…” she whispered. “You can stay right where you are if you feel like it. I'm here for you Lucifer,” she stroked his cheek, “whatever you need, I'm here… And I know you don't want me to hear your conversation; I promise that I won't listen in while you talk to Linda, okay? I can even leave the room if you want me to...”

At that suggestion, he clutched her tighter with a slight whine and swallowed thickly. He simply reached for his phone as it began to ring again and answered hesitantly. He was tense as he talked to the therapist and only began relaxing once Chloe started stroking his shoulders and nuzzling at his hair with her nose. She wanted him to know that she was there, that she cared.

“Late morning tomorrow, Doctor,” he said. His voice was low and just a little raw. Absently, Chloe ran a hand down the back of his neck all the way down the center of his back, her nails scraping lightly along his spine. He shuddered, and his voice caught as he was telling Linda something. He cleared his throat and burrowed deeper into her shoulder for a long moment as Linda told him something and he hummed in acknowledgment. He was quiet for a long, long time, holding the phone to his ear as Chloe stroked the length of his spine, or as much of it as she could reach. There was an inquisitive sort of gurgle through the phone, and Lucifer started into motion again. “Terribly sorry, Doctor,” he began, voice rough with exhaustion, “the Detective’s here and we’ve had a bit of a chat… Was a bit more tiring than I thought it would be…”

Chloe placed a kiss on the crown of his head as he shifted against her. She tuned out for a moment, thinking about how cuddly he was in this moment and if it was because of how exhausted he was. He seemed to have trouble focusing on the conversation, and she heard him tell Linda, “I’m not quite sure how it… I don’t know what’s going to happen now…” Chloe’s heart broke just a little further because here she was holding him, comforting him, and he still wasn’t sure how their talk had gone. She wanted to gather him to her even more than she already had and protect him from everything in the entire universe. Most of all, she just wanted to punch God right in the dick for treating his son like he had, letting him believe himself to be a monster and even throwing him out of heaven in the first place. Without conscious thought, she hugged Lucifer tighter to her and shifted so that she was pressing gentle yet fierce kisses to his forehead. She never paused in stroking his back, and only realized what she was doing when she felt him shudder against her. 

She pulled back and asked quietly if it was too much for him. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked. “I know you don’t really like it when people touch you…” She bit her lip again, unsure of what he needed and wanting to comfort him as much as she could, but he didn’t know what he needed, he wouldn’t tell her.

When Lucifer just shifted back to stare at her, he looked extremely confused and utterly exhausted. Into the phone, he said, “Doctor Martin, perhaps you ought to talk to the Detective… She seems a bit confused…” There was silence over the phone for a long moment as he listened to her response. “Well, she’s just… she…” he sighed, exhausted and frustrated, and finally he said, “She said she misses me and that she… well, clearly she’s unwell, Doctor!”

Chloe just stared into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, trying her damndest to stop her eyes from overflowing again. She shook her head and told him, “I’m not deranged, Lucifer, I just want to make sure you’re okay. That I’m not hurting you and that you’re okay with me touching you.” When he just stared at her, brow furrowed and silent, she sighed, and asked him to put Linda on speaker. “Only if you want to,” she told him, lightly tracing the angle of his jaw with the tip of her finger. 

Silently, he put the phone on speaker and told the Doctor that he’d done so. Chloe started, saying that she’d been worried about him for weeks, and that she’d been scared that she’d lost him because of how he was acting. How she’d been scared and worried for him when she thought that he might not be sleeping. That the fact he’d practically fallen asleep with Linda on the phone today sort of proved that he, at least, hadn’t been sleeping well. She told Linda the basics of what she’d told Lucifer, that she wanted him to be himself, to stop being afraid that he was going to ruin their partnership by being who he was. “I just… I miss him, Linda… and Trixie does too. And Ella is really worried about him…”

“My devil face clearly drove her insane,” Lucifer told the therapist.

“Lucifer…” Linda began with a sigh. “She's not crazy. She cares about you and about how you feel.” Lucifer stared at the phone like the doctor herself had gone insane. When he didn't respond, Linda asked Chloe, “You don't care about his devil face, do you, Chloe?”

“It’s just another part of him,” Chloe told her, looking straight at Lucifer. “I just…” She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. “I miss him…”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed, and he said gently, “You called me yours.”

“I know that’s not…” she swallowed against the lump in her throat, “that you don’t want that, but-”

He cut her off by placing a hand to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “Darling… I believe I’ve always been that.” He wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb, and hesitantly shifted closer. His nose brushed lightly against hers and his breath lingered in her space. 

Chloe knew he was waiting for her, knew that he needed her to show him that this was okay. That she still wanted this, and she did, so she leaned in and gently placed her lips to his. The tension in his frame melted, and the hand on her face became less of a caress and more like he was trying to hold her to him. The kiss started chaste, but as soon as she sucked lightly at his bottom lip, Lucifer groaned and pressed his lips harder to hers. His mouth opened under hers and she let her tongue explore his mouth. He was soft and pliant under her as he rolled onto his back, and when Chloe broke the kiss it was only because she needed to breathe. Before either of them could dive back in (they both very clearly wanted to) they were interrupted by Linda over the phone saying, “What’s happening?”

Lucifer was breathing heavily, but he picked up the phone from where it had fallen on the bed. “Doctor, I’ll have to tell you at our next session, I’ve become...” and here he paused because Chloe had decided that there were better uses of her time than waiting for him to get off the phone with his therapist and was sucking at that spot on his neck right near his jaw. Which was distracting, and his eyes slid shut and he had to hold back a deep moan with quite a lot of effort. “Otherwise engaged,” he managed, but only just. Not bothering for her to say goodbye, he hung up the phone. He was about to tell the Detective that he was sorry about the interruption, but she chose that moment to employ her teeth. With the sensation of pain and pleasure, his apology was wiped from his mind and the only sound that came from his mouth was a deep, growling moan of her name. He felt her smirk against the skin of his neck as she heard him, and he laid there waiting for her to do anything else. Anything at all, he’d take a slap to the face because she’d given him this.

He opened his eyes a moment later to the smile on her face as she delicately traced his features with her fingertips. He studied her face, noting that there was a look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher, but as soon as he reached up to pull her face back to his, she followed with no hesitation. She even slid so that she was lying directly on top of him, their bodies fitting together like they’d been made to slide together in the perfect way. 

They let their tongues dance, not fighting for dominance, but just caressing each other. They were infinitely gentle with each other. They knew that life hadn’t been particularly kind to either of them, so they tried to heal each other with soft kisses and even softer touches. Their bodies tangled, and they were barely aware of where they were headed, just that they were finally here, together in this moment.

Chloe pulled him so that he was leaning over her, his lips working at her neck, so she could get at the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. It took a while, but they had time, so when she finally got his shirt unbuttoned, he had hers half undone and was placing gentle, sucking kisses at the top of her breasts. She pushed at the fabric, wanting his shirt off immediately, but he wouldn’t cooperate, he just kept caressing the skin of her stomach and kissing at the skin he was uncovering. She gave up and her hands found themselves occupied in his hair as his mouth found its way to her navel. She took a moment to caress the side of his face fondly and he met her eyes as he nipped at lightly at the skin there. 

His expression became one of mischief as he stared at her. He licked a stripe across from one hip to the other as he popped the button of her pants open. He watched her mouth as she licked her lips, and he pulled her pants and underwear down in one go. He settled himself between her legs and looked up at her to capture the absolute beauty of this moment. Her shirt was unbuttoned and open, her bra was still on, and she had never looked more beautiful. 

She broke his concentration by telling him shyly, “You don’t have to do that… I know that not everyone likes to…”

Lucifer caressed the outside of her thigh as he brought it to rest over his shoulder. He sucked at the skin on the inside of her thigh for a moment and met her eyes as he did it. “Chloe…” he breathed, “I want to… please…” The way she nodded in response told him that she wanted this as badly as he did. If she desired it, she would have it, he decided then and there. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to her and licked a long stripe up her slit and settled with his tongue on her clit. He suckled on it lightly, making her pull at his hair sharply. He groaned in response and she cursed as it vibrated through her. He pulled back for a second and dove back in, licking at her cunt and sucking at her lower lips. He moved his lips back up to her clit and sucked on it lightly as he used his finger to tease her opening. When he pushed his finger into her, she groaned his name and pulled at his hair, so in response he sucked harder at her clit. The wetness around his finger increased and he moaned lightly in response, which in turn made her gasp. He smirked around her sensitive bud and added another finger as he found that special rough patch inside her. He rubbed it gently at first and then with more pressure as she bucked her hips upwards and gasped out his name repeatedly.

He pulled his head away from her clit and asked, “Are you about to cum, darling?” When she just moaned his name in response, he lapped at her clit lightly and asked with all the gentleness he felt for her, “Will you cum for me, Chloe?”

Her back bowed off of the bed as she came, her walls clenching uncontrollably at his fingers. He let her ride them through her orgasm, while never letting up at rubbing that spot deep inside her. When she exhausted herself and was trying to push him away as he lapped gently at her clit, he sucked at the skin of her inner thigh hard enough to leave a mark. 

She pulled him back up to her face almost desperately and kissed him with such passion that he was taken aback, but only for a moment. She pulled away from his mouth after a long kiss and rested her forehead against his. “That was…” she started sounding breathless, “that was yeah.” 

He tried not to laugh at that but gave up as soon as she kissed him again. He pushed her to lie back again and rested his head on her shoulder, like earlier. Chloe carded her hands through his hair and sighed. She got impatient and started pulling at his shirt because she wanted if off, she wanted to touch him. He managed to slip out of his shirt with very little trouble, and Chloe started caressing his back. He let himself relax against her and placed kisses to her shoulder and neck as she dragged her fingernails gently up and down his back. Eventually, she slid her hands back into his hair and guided his lips back to hers. She pulled at him until he was positioned over her and she could caress his chest and abs with one of her hands. She gently raked his stomach with her nails and his resulting half gasp, half growl made her breathless as he broke their kiss to rest his head against her shoulder. 

“Chloe,” he groaned against the skin of her throat. She chose that moment to start unbuttoning his pants, and the way he grazed his teeth against her pulse point was really, really unfair. She managed to slip her hand into his pants and caress him. He groaned in response and she brought her lips to his neck, sucking and biting her way to his pulse point. He was thrusting against her hand lightly, like he didn’t quite want this moment to end, but at the same time he wanted to move forward. Chloe broke away from the skin of his neck with a small cry as he bent his head and sucked at her nipple through her bra. She gasped his name and she squeezed his cock again. This time, he growled against her breast and lifted his head to ask, “Are you sure, darling?”

Chloe smiled gently at him, trying to convey how much she felt for him with this one look, “Yes.” And then she placed a hand on his face and kissed him so gently that it almost brought him to tears. They undressed quickly, he shucked his trousers and pants off faster than she managed the rest of her shirt, so he helped her get rid of her bra. And then, of course, he had to spend some time there because he’d neglected them earlier, which was a shame since he considered them to be some of the best breasts he’d ever seen. When she started pulling on his hair again and wrapped a hand around his cock, he brought his lips back up to hers. He kissed her with everything he was, somewhat afraid that she’d come to her senses and leave him after this one night. Although, the more she stroked him the more he began to doubt that they could stay away from each other; she was becoming addicting and he wanted her forever.

She started grinding her center against his thigh, and the feeling of her doing that was enough to make him drive his hips forward through the grip she had on him. Chloe moaned under him and he set his forehead against hers and almost begged, “Please?” He pulled her hand away from him and held it as he ground his hips to hers. “Please, Chloe…” he whispered against her lips as he kissed her reverently. She nodded eagerly and moaned softly as he reached down to tease her cunt with the tip of his cock. She thrust her hips up and he slipped in a little bit. Their groans mingled together as she tightened around the tip of his cock. Slowly, he pushed into her until he’d bottomed out inside her and they both groaned again. Her hand tightened around his and she started swiveling her hips until he groaned like the sound had been torn out of him. Lucifer pulled out of her slowly and paused with just the tip of his cock seated inside her, but once she whimpered, he couldn’t help but thrust back into her. The speed of it made them both breathless, and their breath mingled as they rested their foreheads together.

Lucifer refused to let go of her hand, so she couldn’t wrap both of her arms around his shoulders like she really wanted to, but she managed to bring him closer to her with one. He was thrusting in earnest now and she matched his rhythm as she sucked a dark mark into his neck. He was growling into her hair as she ground her hips against him. She moaned against his neck and he lost all rhythm, thrusting wildly. He was nowhere near ready to cum, but he could feel that she was, could hear it in the way she was breathing. He let go of her hand and slipped it between them to rub at her clit. As soon as he brushed against it, her back bowed and she was moaning his name as she clenched against him. He took her nipple into his mouth and suckled at it as she shook in his arms.

She came back from her white out to him suckling at her breasts and found herself clutching him to her by his hair, whispering his name over and over again. “Lucifer… Lucifer,” she breathed once more, and then pulled his face up to her lips, so she could place kisses all over it. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, any part of his face that he could reach. He was thrusting into her lightly and she rested his forehead against hers as she told him, “This time I want you to cum with me…”

He groaned deep and long as she flipped them over. She ground into him and cursed as he hit that spot inside her that made her moan. Lucifer put his hands on her waist and growled as she lifted herself off of him to slowly swivel her hips on her way back down. He lifted her, and she gasped in surprise as he sat up, so they were chest to chest. When he brought her hips back down to meet his, he kissed her, swallowing her moan along with anything else she was willing to give him. He guided her on his cock, giving the both of them the perfect amount of friction. 

“I’m gonna,” she started, breathing hard, “Lucifer, I’m about to cum…” She’s practically begging him, although, he wanted to tell her that she never needed to beg, only ask, ask him for absolutely anything and he’d hand it to her. She could ask him to leave, to never speak to her ever again, and he would. He’d do it, do anything just to make her happy. So, he helped her to the edge, and because she asked it of him, because she wanted it, he let them both fall over it. She was beautiful as she writhed above him, and he groaned deep and long as she shuddered around him and as he released inside her. He let them both fall back on the bed as they became boneless.

Chloe came back to herself to find that she was still wrapped in Lucifer’s arms. He was still half hard inside her and she rolled off of him because she was worried about squishing him. He whined and rolled with her, keeping her close but letting his cock slide out of her. He didn’t want to let her go, so she held him as close to her as she could. And told him, “You can sleep if you want to… I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He shook his head and pulled her even tighter against him. “I’m not tired,” he said, sounding like he was already half asleep.

She huffed a laugh and carded a hand through his hair. She knew that there would be more to talk about, that this wasn’t the end of their conversation. But she knew if she stayed with him now, if he woke with her still there, then she could reassure him that everything would be alright. That they would be alright. She didn’t want there to be anymore moving backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this one, it was a lot of fun and so difficult to write.... smut is like uugghhh


End file.
